Railways and Trams in the New England Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Connecticut route 1 South-western Connecticut was served by MTA's Metro-North Railroad New Haven Line, once provided commuter service to New York City and New Haven, with branches servicing New Canaan, Danbury, and Waterbury. While New York's ruins are permanently out of bounds and the land south west of Stanford was quarantine until 2015, along with the town it’s self which still full of some times hostile and/or mostly isolationist tribal groups. A steam train service runs between the other cities and the town of Windsor 5 times a day. It reopened with 3 steam locos and 4 carriages use the cannibalization of existing stock and track in 1977. It was up to its present strength of 6 locos and 18 carriages by 1994 and is run by New England's government. 'New Canaan Branch' #8.2 mi (13 km) New Canaan #Merritt Parkway #6.2 mi (10.0 km) Talmadge Hill #3.9 mi (6.3 km) Springdale #2.2 mi (3.5 km) Glenbrook #New Haven Line Amtrak SLE #East Stamford (proposed) #0.0 mi (0 km) Stamford (quarentened) 'Danbury Branch' #23.9 Danbury #21.2 Bethel #17.7 Redding #13.0 Branchville #9.2 Cannondale #7.5 Wilton #5.2 Kent Road #4.0 Merritt 7 #Merritt Parkway #Norwalk River #Interstate 95 #New Haven Line #0 South Norwalk 'Waterbury Branch' #Waterbury #Interstate 84 #Route 8 #Naugatuck #Beacon Falls #Naugatuck River #Route 8 #Seymour #Ansonia #Naugatuck River #Derby-Shelton #Route 8 #Housatonic River #Merritt Parkway #New Haven Line #Devon #Housatonic R. Bridge #Bridgeport #Stamford (quarantined) 'New Haven Line' 2 refurbished 1950s Budd Rail Diesel Cars, also travel along the New Haven line 3 time daily (except Sundays) since 1978. #228.7 Boston South Station #227.6 Back Bay Station #226.5 Ruggles #223.7 Forest Hills #220.6 Hyde Park #219.2 Readville #217.3 Westwood #213.9 Canton / Canton Junction #210.8 Sharon #204.0 Mansfield #196.9 Attleboro #191.9 South Attleboro #190.8 state line Massachusetts / Rhode Island #177.3 Warwick T. F. Green Airport (out of use) #165.8 Wickford / Wickford Junction #158.1 West Kingston #141.3 Westerly #141.1 state line Rhode Island / Connecticut #122.9 New London #105.1 Old Saybrook #101.2 Westbrook #96.8 Clinton Clinton #93.1 Madison Madison #88.8 Guilford #81.4 Branford #72.7 New Haven #72.3 Union Station #69.4 West Haven (opened 2007) #63.3 Milford Milford #59.0 Stratford #55.4 Bridgeport #52.3 Fairfield Metro #50.6 Fairfield #48.9 Southport #47.2 Westport Green's Farms #44.2 Westport #42.1 Norwalk East Norwalk #41.0 South Norwalk #39.2 Rowayton #37.7 Darien #36.2 Noroton Heights #33.1 Stamford (quarantined) #31.3 Greenwich (quarantined) #30.3 Riverside (quarantined) #29.6 Cos Cob (quarantined) #28.1 Greenwich (quarantined) #26.1 state line Connecticut / New York (quarantined) G.B.T.A. The Greater Boston Transportation Authority has run 2x 2 carriage diesel multiple-units on the Fitchburg Line, Newburyport-Rockport line and Bruswick-Boston line, since 2008 and 2 other 3 carriage steam have carried 3 carriages from Montreal to Bridgeport twice on week days ever since 1987. 'Canada-Bridgeport line' #Montreal Central/ Gare de Centrale #Rue de Marc Cartin marshaling yard #St-Lambert #St-Lambert marshaling yard #Saint Jean sur Richelieu #Saint Jean sur Richelieu railway depot #US-Canada border #St Albans marshaling yard #0 St. Albans #24 mi (39 km) Burlington-Essex Junction #47 mi (76 km) Waterbury-Stowe #56 mi (90 km) Montpelier-Barre #86 mi (138 km) Randolph #118 mi (190 km) White River Junction #131 mi (211 km) Windsor-Mt. Ascutney #Connecticut River #Vermont/New Hampshire border #140 mi (225 km) Claremont #Connecticut River #New Hampshire/Vermont border #157 mi (253 km) Bellows Falls #181 mi (291 km) Brattleboro #Vermont/Massachusetts border #216 mi (348 km) Amherst #Palmer-Springfield Backup #Massachusetts/Connecticut border #266 mi (428 km) Windsor Locks #277 mi (446 km) Hartford #288 mi (463 km) Berlin #295 mi (475 km) Meriden #311 mi (501 km) Wallingford #314 mi (505 km) New Haven #327 mi (526 km) Bridgeport #350 mi (563 km) Stamford (quarantined) #Connecticut/New York border (quarantined) #The caved in East River Tunnels (quarantined) 'Fitchburg line' #Fitchburg #North Leominster #Shirley #Ayer #Littleton/Route 495 #South Acton #West Concord #Concord #Lincoln #Silver Hill #Hastings #Kendal Green #Brandeis/Roberts #Waltham #Waverley #Belmont Center #Porter #Boston Engine Terminal (railroad employees only) #Boston North Station 'Bruswick-Boston line' #145 mi (233 km) Brunswick #136 mi (219 km) Freeport #116 mi (187 km) Portland #104 mi (167 km) Old Orchard Beach #100 mi (161 km) Saco-Biddeford #84 mi (135 km) Wells #ME/NH border #68 mi (109 km) Dover #62 mi (100 km) Durham-UNH #51 mi (82 km) Exeter #NH/MA border #34 mi (55 km) Haverhill #13 mi (21 km) Woburn #0 mi (0 km) Boston North Station 'Newburyport-Rockport Line' #North Station #Fitchburg #Reading Line #Saugus Branch #Chelsea #Saugus Draw #River Works (Power station employees only) #Saugus Branch #Lynn #Swampscott #Original Salem station #Salem Tunnel #Salem #Beverly Draw #Beverly Depot #North Beverly #Hamilton/Wenham #Ipswich #Rowley #Newburyport #Portsmouth #Montserrat #Prides Crossing #Beverly Farms #Manchester Draw #Manchester #West Gloucester #Gloucester Draw #Gloucester #Rockport 'Providence-Stoughton Line' 1 3 carage steam train ran several times a day (except Sundays) on the Providence-Stoughton Line since 1977 and was joined by a second on in 2008. #0.0 mi South Station #2.2 mi Ruggles #5.0 mi Forest HillsNeedham Line only #Needham Line #6.1 mi Mount Hope #8.4 mi Hyde Park #9.5 mi Readville #11.4 mi Route 128 #14.8 mi Canton Junction #15.6 mi Canton Center #18.9 mi Stoughton #17.9 mi Sharon #22.4 mi East Foxboro #24.7 mi Mansfield #31.8 mi Attleboro #36.8 mi South Attleboro #Blackstone River #MA/RI state line #39.0 mi Pawtucket-Central Falls #43.6 mi ProvidenceAmtrak connection #51.9 mi T.F. Green Airport (out of use) #62.9 mi Wickford Junction 'Needham Line' The Needham Line started operating 2 1 carriage steam trains several times on weekdays only since 1984. #Back Bay #Ruggles #Forest Hills #Roslindale Village #Bellevue #Highland #West Roxbury #Hersey #Needham Junction #Needham Center #Needham Heights. Rockland Branch rail line A few privately owned minor industrial steam trains also use the Rockland Branch rail line on occasion since 1987. #Milepost 0: Brunswick junction with Maine Central Lower Road #Milepost 8.7: Bath with Bath Iron Works shipyard #Milepost 9.5: Woolwich #Milepost 20: Wiscasset interchange with narrow-gauge Wiscasset, Waterville and Farmington #Milepost 27.1: Newcastle #Milepost 28.9: Damariscotta Mills #Milepost 31.7: Nobleboro #Milepost 38.5: Waldoboro #Milepost 45.3: Warren #Milepost 52.4: Thomaston's large cement plant #Milepost 56.6: Rockland ferry connections to Penobscot Bay Green Line "D" Branch 5 2 car Trams have run in Boston since 1987. #College Avenue (in planning) #Ball Square (in planning) #Lowell Street (in planning) #Gilman Square (in planning) #Washington Street (in planning) #Union Square (in planning) #Lechmere #Charles River #Science Park #Orange Line #North Station #Haymarket #Orange Line #Government Center #Park Street #Boylston #Arlington #Copley #Prudential #Symphony #Museum of Fine Arts #Longwood Medical Area #Brigham Circle #Fenwood Road #Mission Park #Riverway #Back of the Hill #Heath Street #VA Medical Center #Evergreen Street #Bynner Street #Perkins Street #Moraine Street #Robinwood Avenue #Lakeville Road #Pond Street #Seaverns Avenue #Monument #Carolina Avenue #Child Street #Saint Rose Street #Arborway Category:Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse